


Time Punch heals broken hearts

by crispyCh0colate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bartender AU, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, alcohol use, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is heartbroken about Wendy and just can’t let go. And because Dipper is a master at making good life choices he decides to drown his worries in alcohol at the local bar in Gravity Falls “The Black Pyramid”. Where he meets the super flirty and charming bartender Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Punch heals broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This based on [THIS](http://damaredesigns.tumblr.com/post/140551775489/pfff-barista-au-is-so-last-year-imagine-bartender) picture from [damaredesigns](http://damaredesigns.tumblr.com/)! I also took the picture description for the summary because I couldn't have summarized it better haha X)
> 
> This is just a lil one shot and it wasn't proof read, so sorry if there's some mistakes in there lD

Being rejected hurt. It hurt like hell. Dipper Pines clutched the small carton box full of memories to his chest, as if it could mend the crack in his heart. Well, maybe he was being over dramatic. He knew that Wendy Corduroy was way out of his league. They were best friends and this was all they would ever be, no matter how much he wished this wasn’t the case. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful or anything but it just really hurt when someone you love just didn’t feel the same. Of course he would never give her a hard time because of this. He didn’t blame her either, he just probably wasn’t her type of guy. But the point still stood that it hurt regardless.

Usually Dipper wasn’t the type of guy to go out and get drunk, especially not alone or because of emotional issues (of which he had too many to count). But tonight was just a special case. He knew that if he stayed in his small college dorm room he’d just go insane or fall into his habit of overworking himself. So he had grabbed the box of photos, put on his beloved hat that Wendy had gifted him when he was twelve, and went out. There was a rather fancy bar located near the college area, that was called ‘The black pyramid’. Dipper had heard from many students that they served the best drinks and the bartenders were supposedly nice to look at as well.

The place did look expensive from the outside and Dipper almost turned back around. It was kind of sad to go to a bar all by himself anyways. What if someone saw him? With a sigh he told himself ‘fuck it’ and went inside. This could be a once in a lifetime thing. The young man was surprised to find that the bar looked even more intimidating from the inside than it did from the outside. The obvious colour scheme of the place was black, with golden accents and the lights that illuminated the place had a slightly red-pink-ish colour. The bar was at the farther end of the place, while there were several booths located in the middle of the room. They were pretty much all taken. Luckily no one really paid any attention to him as he quickly made his way to the bar, sitting down on one of the bar stools, placing his box on his lap.

Dipper was still busy inspecting the place, when a voice almost made him jump.

“How can I help ya, kid? Wait, aren’t you too young to be here?” Dipper turned around to raise an eyebrow at the bartender, who was smirking at him in the most condescending way possible. Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m 23, thanks. Want my ID?” he said sarcastically, not really expecting the man to say yes.

“Sure! Gotta make sure I ain’t get in trouble, don’t I?” the other man hummed instead. Dipper groaned annoyed before pulling out his wallet, searching for his ID. That was ridiculous. He handed the card over to the man. The bartender looked like he was just a bit older than him, maybe 25 at most. He had blonde hair that was styled neatly and he wore two golden triangle earrings, probably part of the place’s aesthetic. The most striking feature of his were his almost golden looking eyes. Dipper also notice that the man’s arms were completely tattooed with strange symbols and, geez, was the the eye of providence on his hand? This guy seemed to take his job here way too serious.

“Dipper Pines, eh? Where’d you leave your glasses?” The bartender snorted, pointing at the picture on the ID, on which Dipper was still wearing his old glasses. 

“Dude, that picture is two years old. I’ve moved on to contact lenses ages ago!” Dipper made a face, quickly snatching his ID back from the way too nosy man. 

“Good! Otherwise you’d totally miss out on the nice view here. And with nice view I mean myself. Now seriously, what can I get you?” the bartender said, apparently completely unphased by Dipper’s obviously bad mood. The young man wondered if this guy was just playing some kind of role or if he really was that outgoing. A quick glance at his name tag told him his name was Bill Cipher. 

“Uh, I’ll take whatever you can recommend. I’m not picky right now.” Dipper sighed, not even really in the mood to study the price list.

“Sorry, I still gotta work for like 3 hours.” Bill replied, earning himself a death glare from Dipper. “Yeesh, I see, not up for jokes are we? Fine, one time punch comin’ up then.” and with that he turned around to prepare the drink.

Time punch? What the hell was that? Dipper sighed inwardly and grabbed the pricing list after all to check it out. He gasped audibly when he saw the price. “15 bucks, seriously?!” he huffed. Bill turned towards him and shrugged casually. 

“You can only get that stuff here. It’s the house’s specialty! I can of course get you some tap water if you’re too broke.” the man replied, the grin never really leaving his face. 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Dipper quickly said, accepting that he’d just spent some money today. It’d be ok to just let go for a while, that’s why he was here in the first place. He idly tapped his fingers onto the bar surface while waiting, his thoughts drifting off to some place else. 

“So who’s Wendy and why are you keeping her in a box? Did ya kill them and keep their head or something?” Dipper jerked back a bit when Bill’s voice was closer than before and he looked at the man that was leaning across the counter to check out the box. Dipper also had a small glass with some kind of purple liquid inside, standing in front of him. 

“Hey! Personal space. Have you heard of that?” Dipper complained and reached out to push at Bill’s shoulder a bit. “And no, what the hell, dude? Why would that be the first thing you assume?” he added, now becoming more irritated with the weird bartender. maybe he shouldn’t have decided to go to this bar at 1 am. He should’ve known that was the time when the weird people took over. 

Bill laughed and shook his head. “I’ve seen a lot of weirdos come and go in here, something like that wouldn’t surprise me at all.” he hummed. At least he did back off a bit, yet he still remained perched over the bar, arms resting on the surface. Dipper tried his best to ignore the man’s stare while he reached out to take the glass. If he was going to pay a fuckton of money, might as well drink the stuff. The colour made him a bit uncomfortable though and flashbacks of Mabel Juice crossed his mind. Once he almost choked on glitter. He took a sip regardless. 

“Holy shit, what’s in there? 90% alcohol?” he asked, eyes widening a bit. This stuff was definitely stronger than what he usually drank but oddly enough it wasn’t BAD. 

“Yes and 10% time.” Bill answered, the stupid grin on his face growing. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was that guy not just leaving him alone? He just came to wallow in self pity and get drunk. Instead this guy wanted social interaction. And for what purpose? The answer concerned Dipper quite a bit.

“Don’t you have a job to do? I bet there’s more people needing your attention.” Dipper pointed out and Bill raised an eyebrow, looking around. The bar was empty and the people in the booths seemed to be perfectly happy entertaining themselves.

“Can’t a guy just make some conversation? You know, standing behind this bar all night gets kind of boring. Besides, you still didn’t tell me about this Wendy person.” Bill replied, apparently not even going to consider leaving him alone.

“That’s personal.” Dipper replied and took another sip, once again overwhelmed by the taste of the beverage and the slight burn it left in his throat on it’s way down. Like drinking fire.

“Ah, I see. So you got dumped?” Bill nodded understandingly, although Dipper didn’t miss the hint of amusement in his voice.

“None of your business.” he replied, glaring a bit. Why was he even engaging in this conversation? he could just move somewhere else. But he had to admit that at least Bill was doing a good job of distracting him from the pain, even if he was annoying and riling him up. 

“Well, Wendy doesn’t know what they’re missing out on then.” Bill hummed while looking him up not-so-subtly. Dipper could feel his face light up and wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the man’s implications. He’d never really been hit on by a man before and it was confusing.

“Wendy’s a girl and are you doing that to every customer?” he replied, narrowing his eyes.

“Naw, only to the cute ones. And hey, you can never know! There’s guys named Kim too!” Bill exclaimed, straightening up. Dipper decided to look into his glass, instead of staring at the other man. He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t bad to look at at all. But his heart was broken! He couldn’t just… move on like that? Why was he even thinking like that. He quickly shook his head as if he could get rid of the more than sinful thoughts that way.

“Did you put something in the drink?” he asked instead and Bill blinked before bursting into laughter.

“Kid, I’d get fired if I did. And I quite like my job! It’s not my fault your brain is going places.” the bartender chuckled and winked at him. “Can’t deny I’m a radiant personality though, don’t blame yourself.” the blond added. 

“Geez, if you love yourself so much why don’t you marry yourself?” Dipper said, leaning his elbow on the counter and resting his head in his hand. 

“That’s illegal. Besides I don’t think much of marriage.” Bill replied casually. Dipper sighed, emptying the glass halfway. He was already starting to feel dizzy. This stuff really did feel like a punch. 

“Well, whatever. Yes, I guess I got dumped. But that’s ok, she’s still my friend and I’m not an asshole. Just, it still sucks, you know? I’ve had a crush on her for like… years!” he babbled, hating how the alcohol loosened his tongue. now he would probably reveal all his stupid insecurities to this guy he didn’t even know. 

“Well, time for you to get a new crush! Or just lay off the romance route for a while then. But I’d definitely know a guy who’d be interested in gettin’ to know ya, kiddo.” the bartender said, his voice more confident than Dipper could ever wish to be.

“I’m not gay.” Dipper replied grumpily, staring into his glass.

“Oh please who said anything about being gay? You need to loosen up, Pines!” Bill sighed, as if he was the annoyed one now. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that.

“Right, it’s not gay if we say ‘no homo’ afterwards, yeah?” he said sarcastically.

“Mhhhh, who said anything about us?” Bill giggled, making Dipper realise what he’d said. His face turned even redder than before and he facepalmed.

“Forget it! This stuff is way too strong.” he complained, still taking another sip though.

“I’d say I’m up for it but I feel like you will pass out after that one drink and, like I said, I still got three hours to work.” Bill answered mercilessly and Dipper hid his face in his hands, making a pained sound.

“You’re a horrible person.” Dipper said, although it sounded muffled through his fingers.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Name’s Bill Cipher, by the way.” the bartender replied and Dipper looked through his fingers at him, holding back a smirk.

“Yes, thanks. I can read.” he chuckled. Bill frowned. 

“What are yo- oh right. Name tag.” he laughed and this time Dipper joined in. Alright, no matter how weird this man was, he did feel better now. That was probably what he had needed. Just a bit of goofing around with some weirdo, while getting drunk. Mabel would be proud.

Dipper quickly emptied his glass of ‘time punch’ and looked down at the box. He smiled and patted it. Yes, those were good memories. And even if Wendy didn’t feel the same, he knew they would stay friends. And he’d find somebody else. His eyes flicked upwards, noticing that Bill was watching him a bit more seriously now. But when Dipper met his eyes he quickly fixed his expression, smirk reappearing. Maybe he didn’t need to search too long.

“You know what? I probably will pass out. But-” he grabbed one of the coasters near him and pulled a pen out of his jacket, scribbling down a few numbers, while Bill watched him intently. “-here’s my number. Don’t call at 4 am though, I will murder you.” Dipper chuckled, pushing the slip of paper over the counter. Bill took it and he smiled. That looked different from the grin he’d been sporting the whole time. It looked… nice. 

“Can’t promise anything, kid.” Bill hummed. Dipper shook his head with a sigh and pulled out his wallet to take out the money. “No no, this one’s on me. It’s fine.” Bill said and DIpper blinked. Well, that wasn’t what he had expected but he wasn’t going to say no either.

“Just one thing you can do for me.” Bill said slyly before suddenly leaning over the counter, one hand grabbing Dipper’s shirt collar. The bartender’s lips met his and he blinked. Before he could start to enjoy the kiss, Bill had already pulled away, making a shooing motion.

“Go get some sleep, Dipper.” he said, finally turning away to clean some glasses. Dipper remained in the chair for a moment, still perplexed. Then he finally got up, stumbling out of the bar, his mind a mess. He couldn’t think straight, but his lips were burning. Involuntarily he smiled. 

He knew that Bill would definitely call and the bartender’s face was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep in his bed, smile still on his lips.


End file.
